The present disclosure relates to harvesting combines, optionally articulated (jointed), and more particularly to improved electronic controls and displays therefor.
An articulated combine has a forward powered processing unit (“PPU”) and a towed grain cart joined by an articulation joint assembly. Application Ser. No. 14/946,827 filed Nov. 20, 2015; Ser. No. 14/946,842 filed Nov. 20, 2015; Ser. No. 14/967,691 filed Dec. 14, 2015; Ser. No. 15/621,218 filed Jun. 13, 2017; Ser. No. 15/623,619 filed Jun. 15, 2017; Ser. No. 15/642,799 filed Jul. 6, 2017; Ser. No. 15/636,728 filed Jun. 29, 2017; and Ser. No. 15/649,684, filed Jul. 14, 2017, disclose such an articulated combine assembly.
There are a variety of electronics required to efficiently and effectively operate a modern harvesting combine. There are even more requirements put on an articulated combine, such as that described in the co-pending applications. For example, an articulated harvesting combine can crab the grain cart for grain unloading, the grain cart wheels are steerable in addition to the articulation joint, etc. Moreover, the grain loss sensing system needs to be effectively used by the operator, as well as grain unloading. Steering an articulated combine evokes additional challenges to the operator. The myriad of additional sensors also need to be presented to the operator for use in controlling the various functions of the combine.
Thus, there is a need for electronics displays, driving, unloading, and like operations for the articulated harvesting combine. It is to these considerations that the present disclosure is addressed.